Birth of a Hero
by N7 Commando
Summary: General story line of fallout 3 but with a few twisted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Birth of a hero

Summary: Basic Fallout 3 story with a few twisted and what I mean by twisted I will change a few things.

* * *

A women screamed in pain on a medical bed. "Come on Catherine push you can do it!" A man next to her said. After a moment a babies cry was heard and a doctor place the new born baby on the table next to it mother. The baby had stopped crying and look around for the first time in it life. A man came into the babies view and looked at her. "It a girl a girl we got a daughter Catherine a beautiful healthy baby girl." The man said in excitement.

"Oh... oh James... We did it... A daughter. Our beautiful daughter..." The women said in a weak laugh.

The man look at the baby girl laying on the table staring at him. "You have bright future ahead of you sweetie I am sure of it... look at you, look at you Hi, there I am your Daddy, sweetheart. Daddy. You're going to need a name, aren't you? He said in a soft and fatherly tone. "Your mother and I have been talking what do you think about... Alicia that a good name fits you perfectly." A monitor came down next to James.

"Lets see what you will look like when you are all grow up." He look at the monitor to see a beautiful women with bright blue eyes, and Red hair tie up in a pony tail.

"My god she is going to be so beautiful just like her mother." James though to himself. "You are going to look a lot light your mother, you see that Catherine?" James lifted his daughter up in to his arms to show to his wife.

"Ohh... she so beautiful James." Catherine said with tears in her eyes.

"It a big world out sweetheart what about you what type of person are yo..." He was interrupted by his wife.

"James.. James... Something... something's wrong." She said as she pass out. James looked at his wife and panic

"Get the baby out of her now!" He yelled the baby then started crying again as she was taken out of the room.

**XXXXXX**

**One Year later**

A one year old Alicia was look around the room she was in Intel she looked at the light and squinted her eye a little.  
"Don't look directly into the light sweetheart you will hurt your eyes." Her father said in the play pen he was standing in. "Come over sweetheart come on walk to daddy." He encouraged her. She slowly got up and walked to him. When she was at his feet he squatted down.

"There you go my goodness just a year old and already walking like a pro your mother would have been so proud of you." James got up and walk out of the pen. "Listen kiddo I know you don't like it when daddy leave you alone but need you take care of yourself for a minute, you just say her while daddy runs to his office." He closed the pen door and started to walk out of the room. "You'll be okay sweetie I be back in a bit." Alicia walked to the pens door and opened it and started to play with toys.

After a few minutes she started to get tried she climb in to her father bed and fell asleep. James walked in and saw his daughter fast asleep and smiled. "She always finds away out of that pen no matter what I do she just like her mother find her way around things." He said to himself, he walked to his sleeping daughter and carefully lifted her up and placed her in her crib. James then fell on the his own bed and followed Alicia example and fell asleep.

**XXXXXX**

**15 Years later**

James was checking her daughter to see if she was sick like she said she was. "As far as I can tell you are perfectly healthy."

Alicia look at him and sigh. "Dad do I really need to take this stupid test just to find out what job I will?"

James look at his daughter. "You know the rule everyone has to take it to know there future in the vault." Alicia groaned

"Why can't we leave the vault I hate this place it feels like a prison then home." James look to the floor and sighed. "Because on the outside, that's not the life I want for you all your mother and I want is for you to be safe and your safe here." Alicia look at him. "Can we talk about you know Mom?" Her father gave her a sad look.

"Your mother she... she was beautiful but beyond the beauty you see passion and love she have so many things planned for you and you look so much like her." James said in a soft tone. "And it time for you to stop stalling and get to class, please sweetie take this test seriously the last thing I need is your mothers ghost haunting me because her only child became garbage burner." He joked, Alicia laughed and left her father's office.

When she came out of the medical room she saw Amata being surrounded by butch and his so called gang of Tunnel Snakes. "Leave me alone Butch!"

"Or what you going to run to daddy and tell on us?" Butch said in a cocky voice. Alicia walked up to Butch. "What do you want girl this has nothing to do with you."

"Leave her alone or you will be sorry Butch." Alicia said in a angry tone. "And if we done what will you do?" Alicia look at him straight in the eye.

"This" She punished in right in the nose breaking it and knocking him out, Butch's gang members tried to punish Alicia but she was faster, she kicking them both in the groin area they both screamed in pain and fell to the floor crying. Alicia walked to a shocked Amata. "Are you alright Amata?" Amata nodded.

"Yeah thanks for getting rid of them asshole come on lets go to class." They both left the three so called gang members whimpering and crying on the floor.

**XXXXXX**

**Three Years later**

Alicia looked around the desert in front of her seeing drestoryed cars, building, and crashed planes. She sat down and pull out her pack of supplies and checked what she had, 10 Stimpacks, 2 purified water bottles, a 10mm because of her pip-boy that was modded so every clip it scanned it would duplicate it so ammo was never a problem, 3000 caps she found in her father's office, and her security outfit she had. She placed them back in her pack and slung it over her shoulder.

After a few hours exploring she found the town of Megaton she entered and was greeted by a man. "Well I be another new comer, welcome to megaton."

"Thanks this is a nice town." The man smiled. "Nice and well mannered, I like that you treat my people nice and by the way names Lucas Simms town Sheriff and Mayor."

"Thanks, uh have you seen a man he is in his a middle aged man about your height, wearing a jumpsuit with the number 101 on the back." Lucas scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "Yes I think I have look at Moriarty's saloon it up at the top of that hill." He pointed to the building on the hill behind him. "Before I go is there a place I can trade for weapons and armor?"

"Yes go to Maria Brown's Crater side Supplies over there." He pointed to the building to the right side out the town. Alicia nodded and walked to Maria Brown's shop when she entered she spotted a women at the counter, she walked up to her. "Hey I want to trade for some supplies."

"What are you looking for?" The women asked in a motherly tone. After a hour of trading Alicia walked out with a Chinese assault, sawed off shotgun, a 32. pistol strapped to her ankle, and merc grunt outfit with a small tank top that revealed her stomach.

Alicia walked up to Moriarty's saloon when she walk in the place smelled of beer and liquor she walked to the bar. "Uh excuse me I am looking for Moriarty?"

"I am Moriarty what to yo... wait it you the little baby girl all grown up." Moriarty said in his accent, Alicia look at him confused. "What are you talking about I was born in vault 101." Moriarty laughed. "Yeah that is what your father said, no you your not born in that vault you your born out here."

"My father I am looking for him do you know were he is."

"Yes I have but information doesn't come free."

"Then what do you want from me?" Moriarty looked her up and down. "How about you and me go to the back and have a good time then I will tell you were your daddy is." Alicia looked at him in disgust. "No find another way for me to get my father's location."

"That the only way I want it." Alicia pulled out her sawed off shotgun and pointed it right at his face, his face turned to shock. "How about tell me and I won't blow your fucking ugly ass face off."

"Ok ok he want to galaxay new radio station in D.C." He said in a shaky voice, Alicia put gun away and walked out of the bar.

Alicia decided not to go look for her father right away she need to get used to the wasteland first and learn how to survive.

**XXXXXX**

**Next Chapter takes place 2 Months later After Operation Anchorage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months later **

**Summary: I skipped Operation A****nchorage becaus to me it pointless.**

**Oh one more thing this 2 month later from chapter one**

**XXXXXX**

Sarah lyons and her team spotted a group of super mutants she turned to her team. "Get ready when they get near us open fir..." She was interupped by a loud bang, a blu orb came flying out of a window hitting the mutant in front of the group blowing off his head, the other mutants readied there weapon looking for the sniper. Sarah saw a blur run passed the building she was in. "We know you there come out." One of the mutant yelled, another bang was hear and killed the mutanted that spoke, the last super mutant look around seeing he was the last one. He hear a sword being pulled out of it sheathed and running foot steps coming at him. Before he saw the invisible figure jump at him his head fell to the ground. Sarah looked shocked when all the mutant were dead, she heard footstep getting close to her she raised her weapon.

The figure's cloak shut off revealing a young women no less than 19 wearing a black skin tight outfit, carrying a very large rifle slung over her shoulder, and a sword strapped to her back. Sarah studied her noticing a faint but noticable Y shaped scar on her cheek. "What do you think you are doing you ruined the ambush we set up!" Alicia look at the dead mutants and back to Sarah. "By the look of it I helped you save ammo, and how the hell was I going to know you had a ambush set up?" Before Sarah can say any thing Alicia walked off in to a alley. "Hey were do thing your going?" Alicia stopped but did not turn.

"GNR to talk to Three Dog." Alicia said over her shoulder. "Why you going there to?"

"Yes we are, we have brothers there that need help."

"Then I guess we can go together then." Sarah nodded.

"Very well lets go."

Alicia and the brotherhood of steel team went to GNR and found that it was being attacked by a few dozens of super mutants. Alicia activated her stealth armor and went to find a good sniper postion to use her gauss rifle. Finding a good hiding spot she look threw the scope and shoot the first mutant she spotted. After the battle started to quiet down a loud stomping sound came to Alicia's hear. She look around at the source of the sound seeing a bus being thrown and smashing one of the brotherhood members. A super mutant behemoth came in to Alicia's view. She put down her guass rifle and unsheathed her sword, she climb on top of the building she was in. She looked down at the behemoth stepping back to get a running start, she ran and jumped off the building falling down to the gaint mutant and plunging her sword in to it back to get a grip. She climbed on to it head stabbing it in the eye, it roared in pain trying to throw Alicia off its back, Alicia pulled a grenade out and shoved it in the behemoth eye. Alicia jumped off landing on the ground on her back, the grenade exploded destroying it head Alicia watch as it fall to the ground then got up to get her guass rifle back.

Alicia walked to the GNR building ignoring sarah and her team. She walked up to one of the guards. "Is Three Dog here?" The guard nodded and pointed inside the building. "Yes he is inside at the very back of the building." Alicia nodded and entered GNR.

When she entered the building the brother hood memders were all tending to there wounds, Sarah Lyon walked up to Alicia. "You did pretty damn good taking down that gaint."

"It wasn't the first time I faced a behemoth that was the third one I killed." Alicia said a voice so low it was almost a whisper. Sarah looked at her shocked.

"You kill three behemoth ho..." Before she can finish Alicia interrupted her. "Look I really need to talk to three dog." After Alicia finished she walked away from Sarah, when Alicia entered the back room she saw a man sitting at a table working on a radio.

"Are you Three Dog?" The man looked up at her.

"Yes I am and you must be James daughter Alicia." Alicia looked at him confused. "I know you threw your dad when he came here all he can talk about was you and some project he was working on."

"Well do you know where he is?" Three Dog nodded.

"Yeah I do but I need a favor from you if you want to know where he is."

Alicia sighed. "Fine what do you want."

**XXXXXX**

After getting what Three Dog wanted Alicia was on her way to Rivit city to find her father when she came to a brigde leading to the aircraft carrier turned in to city. When she reached on the bridge a guard pointed a AK right at her face, she didn't flinch or move to reach for her gun. "Halt what is your purpores in Rivit city?"

"I am just looking for my father now get out of my." Alicia said in a low voice.

The guard look at her up and down seeing her stealth armor, weapons, and the scar on her face. He knew by all of that she was a battle hardened Warrior and he was no match for her.

"Very well, go inside but don't cause any trouble." Alicia moved pasted the guard and entered the city walking to the back of the ship to Doctor Li office when Alicia walked in she look around the room seeing people walking around doing there business. Alicia look at all of them then seeing who she was looking for a woman in her 50s sitting at a desk writing things down on her clipbroad, Alicia walked up to her. "Are you Doctor Li?" The woman look up at her with a annoyed face.

"I don't know how many time I told you people to st..." Li stopped when she saw Alicia face completely and her eyes widened. "My god it you." Alicia's face turned to confusion.

"What do you mean it me I don't even know you."

"I was there when you were born and I know your father but he said he left you in the vault when he came here, why are you out?" Li asked. "I was throw out of the vault when my father escaped, is he here or has he left already?" Li shook her head.

"I am sorry but he left a day ago." Alicia looked to the ground and felt anger in her heart, she was so close but so far, she look back up at Li.

"Do you know were he left to?" Li nobbed.

"Yes he left to the Jefferson Memorial to restart the Project."

"What Project is he trying to restart?" Alicia asked.

"Project Purity." Li asnwered, Alicia nodded and left her office heading to the Memorial.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia was standing outside of the garage that vault 112 was hidden in. She took out her guass rifle and aim infront of her and slowly opened the door to the garage and entered. Alicia look around seeing it was empty still having her rifle aim infront of her, she entered the garage and look around looking for anything that will give a clue to vault 112.

Alicia turned to see a power box with a lever on the side of it, lowering her rifle she pulled the lever down and the floor opened up revealing a tunnel leading under ground. She moved down the stairs and saw the vault door. Alicia walked up to the door controls and activated it causing it to open. Alicia entered and was greeted by a robot. "Hello ma'am welcome to vault 112." Alicia ignored it and walked in to the main room to find pods with people in them. She look in ever one of them and found her father. "Dad." She whispered she look around and saw a empty pod and climbed in to it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia exited the pod after finding the kill switch and freeing herself and her father. Alicia look around and saw her father walking toward her. "Who are you how did you shut down the program?" James didn't know it was his daughter he was talking because of the mask that she was wearing with her stealth armor. "I came here to find you dad."

James look at her confused, Alicia slowly took off her mask and James gasp. "Alicia is that you, how did you get out of the vault?"

"Same way you did." She answered.

"No, no, no, no you were suppost to stay in the vault and make a life for yourself." Alicia only stared at him, James then noticed to scar on her face. "What happened to you?" James asked as he walked to his daughter rising his hand to her face. Alicia step back away from his hand and shook her head. "Stay away from me you left me behind, because of you the overseer almost killed me." She said in low angry voice. James looked at her in shock.

"Alicia I am sorry I didn't know please forgive me." Alicia shook her agian. "No." She said in a very low painful voice, tears run down James face as he look at her. "I not the same little girl that you once knew, that girl is dead I am all that left." Alicia turned and start to walk away from him and stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Goodby... Daddy." She spoke in sad painful voice.

"Alicia please no." James said in a pleading voice, Alicia turned and activated her cloak and left the vault. James look were Alicia was standing before she disappeared and fell to his knees and placed his head in his hands and started to cry. "I lost her, I lost her." He repeated over and over. After a few minutes James got a hold of his feeling. "I need to get to rivet city and talk to Madison." He said to himself. He got to his feet and head to the exit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia watch from a distance when her father left vault 112. "I may hate you but your still my father." Alicia thought to herself. She saw he had his head down staring at the ground hurt from her rejection.

Still cloaked Alicia followed James making sure he was safe. She watched as James was follow the destroyed road to Rivet city. Alicia watch as he was making a mistake by going threw a town. "No you idiot go around the town." She said to herself. She pulled out her Guass rifle and ran to save her father.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James was walking straight threw the middle of the town when saw the Raiders camp on the side of the road. "Hey look boy's fresh meat." One of them yelled when he spotted James. Raider began to surround him.

"Well, well look like we got ourselves some meat to sell." A man who look like the Leader of the group. James look at all of them counting four of them.

James lifted his hand in a surrendering manner. "Look I don't want any trouble I just trying to get to Rivet city." The raiders just laughed at him.

"You don't want trouble." The leader said in a mocking voice. "But we do what do you say boys." They yelled in agreement, James look around for a way to escape but there was none when he turned back to face the group he felt the butt of a rifle hit his chest he felt some of his ribs break from the blow.

"Alright lets tear this asshole apa..." The raider was interupted by a loud bang, a large blue orb came flying hitting one of the raiders in the chest going straight threw him leaving a large hole in his chest, James then ran behind a destroyed car.

"What the fuck." The leader yelled, the other raider look around for the shooter. "Who the fuck is there show yourself." There was a scream he turned to find one of his fellow raider on the ground with a sword in his throat. He heard another scream and saw he last comrade fall over from a Kunai in his eye, he began to panick. "**SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD**." He yelled, he heard foot steps in front of him buffs of dirt came up in the form of foot steps, Alicia deactivated her cloak revealing herself. "Here I am you raider scum." She spoke, before the raider can say anything she threw another Kunai straight into his throat killing him instantly. Alicia gathered her weapons and walk to wear her father was hiding, she kneeling beside him. "You alright?"

James nodded. "Yes but I think some of my ribs are broken."

"Take your shirt off." Alicia tapped a few bottons her pipboy and a stimpack appeared in her hand and injected it in to his neck James flinched a the needle broke his skin then felt the pain fade away he look up at his daughter as she wrapped his chest with bandages. "You saved me again, but I thought you hated me." Alicia look up at him and spoke. "Even if I hate you, your still my father."

"I don't have the proper medical supplies to fix this all I can do is numb the pain, I have a hideout in a gas station not far from here I can fix you up there." James nodded.

"Alright lets go." Alicia helped him up and left the to her hideout.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

1 HOUR LATER

They arrived at Alicia home when they entered a boy no older then nine ran in to Alicia's arms, Alicia wrapped her arms around the boy in a loving embrace. "Mom your home, did you bring me anything?" James look in shock. "Did he just call her mom." He said to himself, the boy look at him. "Mom who is that man." Alicia look at her father.

"That is my father Bryan he going to be stay with us for the night." Bryan walked up to James and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you sir." James smiled and took his hand. "Likewise Bryan." Bryan smiled and ran off in the building.

Alicia spoke. "Come on the medicine is in my room." James nodded and followed her in a small room with two large beds Alicia removed her weapons placing them on a table. "Sit down I be right be back I just need to change." James complied and sat on the bed which was surprisingly clean and comfortable, Alicia walked in to a different room after a few minutes she walked back wearing a simple tank top and shorts, carrying some supplies of medicine and fresh bandages in her arms. "Lay back please." James nodded and laid back on the bed letting her fix his ribs. "When did you become a mother." Alicia looked up at him and smiled.

"His not my real son, I found him in settlement overrun with gaint ants his parents were dead so I adopted and we been leving here ever sense then." James smiled at her.

"You did a good thing Alicia you are so much like your mother always care about people around her." James brought his hand to her cheek Alicia leaned in to his hand feeling comfort from her Father's touch. James moved a loose braid of hair away from her and once again saw the scar on her cheek. "How did you get this?" Alicica finished putting on the new bandages and answered. "I was capture by a band of mercs called the Talon company I was able to escaped but not before they gave me this." Alicia pointed at the scar.

"Are you hungry for anything?" Alicia asked changing the subject, James nodded. "Yeah anything you have will do." Alicia nodded and left the room.

Outside the room Alicia found Bryan playing with some of his toys, he look up when she walk past him in the refrigerator look at the different food inside. "So how is your father doing?"

"He will be find why do you ask?"

"Well I like him he really nice." Alicia smiled at him. "He has that impression on people."

"What are you making tonight Mom?" He asked changing the subject.

"Maybe brahim steak." Bryan only smiled at her and returned to playing.

Few minutes later Alicia walked back in to her room carrying a plate of food and a bottle of Nuka Cola she found her father looking at the many weapons and armor she had. "You have quiet a collection here."

"Yes well I need weapons to survive and defend my child." Her father nodded.

"I understand Alicia although this not the life I want for, I guess I will have to make do."

"Here you food dad you can sleep on my bed tonight me and Bryan will share in his bed." James nodded walking over to the plate of food eating it quietly. "So what else happened to you in the wasteland." Alicia shrugged. "Nothing really just small jobs."

"What kind of job did you do?"

"Protecting carrvans, bounty hunting, and scavenging in old miltary base for weapons and ammo."

"Nothing else, you havn't met anyone." Alicia spitted out her drink in surpise of the question her face turned red. "Wh... What uh I... uh that a little..." She stopped when she saw the smirk of her father face. "So is that yes."

"It getting late we should get some rest." Alicia stood at almost ran out of the room her Father chuckling as she left.

After a few hours everyone want to bed James watch as his daughter layed next to Bryan placing a protective arm around him, James smiled and fell asleep a moment later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
